Marnie
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: Doctor Doom manages to convince Loki that taking his secret little pill is a good idea. Inspired by Marnie's 'Defying his doom', and Written for Jasmine2Xd


hey! this is Abandon (Not that you care . . . ) Anyways, this is a little one-shot inspired by Marnie's 'Defying his doom.' If you fololow it, then you know that she does not write smut. Don't worry, this isn't terribly explicit (I'm probably still going to be flagged, though, because anything between two men tends to be viewed under a harsher light than straight fiction)

Anyways, This is just a little something I wrote at 1:23 am. Yeah, I know, I just got out of work. R/R?

Bandon-Makes-a-Start

Loki stared at Victor as he waited for the drug to take effect. It started as warmth in the pit of his stomach. A pleasant burning. It moved, like a sentient being, up into his chest, clenching around his heart, and down, towards the part of him that was already straining for attention.

Victor chuckled darkly as he watched Loki's eyes flutter closed, the gods back arched in anticipation.

"You are so beautiful," Victor whispered reverently, "With you like this, I could almost believe in faith."

Loki gasped as Victor's hands wandered his body, fingers digging in, leaving bruises to blossom on the now compliant flesh.

"Come now, Victor," Loki moaned, "The both of us know that the only faith you've ever had is in yourself."

"Hm," Victor hummed, hands grazing the bulge that had grown in Loki's pants, "And what belief do you hold, I wonder. What sordid conviction could the god of chaos and lies embrace?"

"I embrace myself, of course," Loki said, silently proud of himself that he didn't whimper when Victor undid the top button of his pants.

"Yes," Victor sighed, as though disappointed, "You would say something like that."

Loki gave a sharp gasp as he was lifted into the air, carried as though a child in Victor's arms.

"What would you do," Victor asked in a husky breath, "If I took you apart? My models suggest that you would kill me. Return the favor." With a slightly manic laugh he gazed down at Loki, opening the door to his lab without a word, "Would you?"

Loki tilted his head back, resting it on nothing but air, "Well, Victor," he said finally, taking in the assembled equipment, "We'll just have to find out."

Doom chuckled darkly, placing Loki down on a hard metal slab, "You would let me break you, Loki?" he asked in what could only be described as anticipation, "Take everything you have to offer and keep it all for myself?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Loki asked, adjusting himself to be more comfortable, "I am, after all, enthralled by your carefully designed little drug."

A subtle smirk was all Loki got in reply before Doom brought forth a tray of instruments, some connected to tubes and others for extractions.

Loki watched in silence, enjoying the show that Victor was putting on for him; each movement, each object was practiced to cause fear. If Loki feared anything, were capable of it, he would be afraid. As it was, he already teetered on the edge with eagerness.

"Do hurry, Victor," He said softly, lovingly, "If you don't speed up, your little drug will be gone from my system, and what will we do?"

Victor smirked, "Even the strongest of your clones was subject to my whims for twenty hours before the effects wore off." Stepping closer he pulled out a scalpel, "But if you are that eager," With one efficient slice Loki's trousers came open, revealing his assets.

"Hm," Victor hummed, staring down at him, "Very nice."

"I expect you to pay for that," Loki said blandly, unimpressed, "I was quite fond of these pants."

Victor smiled a cold, toothy grin, "Don't worry, Loki, I'll make up for it."

Despite his earlier showmanship, Victor removed the rest of Loki's clothes with a haste that gave away his own eagerness.

"How are you planning to do this, Victor?" Loki gasped as the doctor slid the last pieces of cloth from his body, "Almost an hour in and your still clothed."

Doom nodded to the tools next to him, "What kind of scientist would I be," he whispered, grabbing several rolls of think black wire, "If I didn't utilize my time and get in a few tests?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "A scientist that has a chance at getting laid?"

Doom gave a barking laugh as he taped the wires in seemingly random spots, running down Loki's neck to his nipples, from fingers up his sides, and then down, circling his thighs and finally, loosely wrapped around his aching erection.

"Well," Loki said as he studied the frenzied pattern, "This is certainly new."

Doom chuckled, "Just a modern twist on an old practice, as it were."

Loki cocked his head to the side, studding the wire closest to him before smiling, "Oh, Victor," he cooed, "How thoughtful of you."

"I thought you'd like it," the other man agreed, "It seemed to be something more your style than anything else I had on hand."

"Oh, I don't know," Loki said in a sagely voice, "I can spot several items from here that could certainly come into play later."

Doom smirked, attaching the ends of each wire to tiny boxes, "I'm sure we can find the time for all that later," Adjusting the wires so that they lay exactly as he wanted them too, he flipped on the nearest box.

Loki moaned as a swift, sharp charge raced through his arms, followed quickly by the ones on his chest and thighs. "Victor," Loki gasped, fighting not to writhe and knock loose the wires, "Gods, Victor."

Doom smiled that genuine smile as he traced a hand up and down Loki's member, watching as the gods face contorted in bling pleasure, "And what kind of scientist would I be if I didn't take some samples?"

With that he bent down, taking Loki into his mouth, causing the god to scream.

Loki gasped and twitched as Victor's supple lips and clever tongue chased him close to the edge only to have teeth pull back again.

"Gods, Victor," Loki said, fighting to maintain his control, "So close."

With a deep chuckle that vibrated all the way through the tenderest part of Loki's body, Doom came off of him with a sharp 'pop.'"

"Don't fret," he murmured, "This night is far from over," attaching a hose to the tip of Loki's dripping member he flicked on the last box, falling to suck the exposed parts of the flesh below him.

Within a minute Loki came screaming, body convulsing as the machine took every drop he had to give and left him a sweaty, twitching mess. "Victor," he gasped after his body calmed, "I must say that I am quite impressed. If I had known you were this overachieving I might have put more effort into our little tiffs."

Doom smirked as he stood to his full height, taking in the spent god beneath him, "And I had expected more stamina from a god."

Loki grinned up at him, his penis already growing thick again, "I didn't say I was done, dear Victor, I merely admitted to having fun."

The Doctor looked down on the gods swelling erection in disbelief, "You could at least pretend to be satisfied for more than the time is takes to catch your breath."

Loki smirked, wriggling his hips as the still pulsing electricity played across his skin, "Don't feel bad," he said nonchalantly, "During the dark days entire weeks of such entertainment couldn't quell my thirst."

"It's a good thing you're not the only one here who has a more than a mortal amount of stamina."

Hours later found Loki almost sated, Victor buried to the hilt, thrusting hard and fast into the beautiful mess before him.

"And so it is in this that I prove myself worth of a god," Victor grunted as he came inside of Loki, raking sharpened claws down Loki's back.

Loki gave a feral grin as he dragged Victor down into a biting, painful kiss. Breaking apart he hissed into the mortal's mouth, "One night of pleasure makes you a whore, Victor, not a suitor."

Doom snarled, pounding into Loki with brutal force, causing the god to cry out below him.

With several harsh thrusts Loki came, dragging Doom along for the ride.

As they collapsed, panting against each other, Loki smiled faintly, wondering how to bring about this outcome in the future.

Before long Doom straightened, wrapping a robe around his lean waist, "If my calculations are correct, and they are, the effects of the drug will wear off in precisely ten hours and thirteen minutes." Bending close he grabbed Loki's hair, pulling him into another punishing kiss, "For now I will hide my newly acquired research." Moving away he called for several robots to remove the various samples he had gather, intent upon placing them in a secure vault, away from a very destructive god.

"You are foolish, Victor," Loki said, mirth dancing in his eyes, "I told you that there were no others like me, could be no others like me."

Doom frowned, disappointed that Loki would not admit his Jotun nature, "And I told you that they are your exact genetic replicas. Every aspect of you is found in them."

"Yes," Loki agreed, "My DNA, the basic blocks of my nature, are Jotun. But I am not a Jotnar."

As Doom opened his mouth to argue Loki sat up, clothing himself with his magic before Doom could so much a blink.

With a wave of his hand he vanished the containers and deleted all data off of Doom's computers. Stopping just short of eliminating all evidence; Victor deserved something from this night, after all.

With one last cheeky grin his disappeared in a puff of green smoke, a cackle traveling through space with him as he caught sight of Doom's disbelieving stupor.

Bandon-Makes-An-End

R/R? o,O

Plz?


End file.
